


peter's wolf

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: Ulf never really thought of his big brother as an Omega. Pelle was just Pelle. And he never gave much thought to whether or nothe’dbe one too or not when he grew up. He supposed that he just kind of assumed that he would.He assumed wrong.





	peter's wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/gifts).



Ulf idolized Pelle. Pelle was beautiful and perfect and everything a little boy who’d lost both parents could want from the big brother who was raising him.

They had no other family, no other source of support. They were all alone in the big, bad world—it was just the two of them.

And Pelle, for his part, was utterly selfless. Ulf was first, second, last, and only in his life. Pelle worked three jobs; he supported Ulf through school. Moreover, he never split his attention by dating; he never even brought an Alpha home for a one-night stand—not even when he went into heat.

So Ulf never really thought of his big brother as an Omega. Pelle was just Pelle. And he never gave much thought to whether or not _he’d_ be one too or not when he grew up. He supposed that he just kind of assumed that he would.

He assumed wrong.

Because it was just the two of them, Pelle had never bothered hiding his once-annual heats from Ulf. Nor did he bother with pheromone neutralizers to hide his scent or with nappies to stanch the slow drip, drip, drip of fluid from between his legs. They were brothers; there were no secrets between them. Secrets weren’t necessary.

And besides, Ulf was a little boy. Pelle’s Omega heats just weren’t as interesting to a little boy like Ulf as, oh, the latest _Luperwoman_ superhero movie.

But Ulf wasn’t a little boy anymore—he was growing up fast—and _this year_ , for the very first time, when Pelle went into heat and filled their home with the thick, musky scent of a biologically-ordained need to _fuck_ , Ulf couldn’t ignore it, couldn’t ignore the way his body _responded_.

Because Ulf, as it turned out, was an Alpha. An Alpha whose dick hardened in response to even the barest whiff of his big brother.

He tried masturbating. He tried squeezing the swollen base of his cock with his fist to simulate a knot. He came ten times in a single night, spurting like a firehose and stifling his howls of ecstasy in his pillow, and in the morning he was as hard and unsatisfied as ever.

This wasn’t normal. It couldn’t possibly be normal. He couldn’t allow his big brother to know what a pervert he was…!

“Hey, lil’ bro? Ulf? You awake? It’s after ten!” Pelle was knocking on his door.

Ulf froze and attempted to still his breathing. If he stayed very, very quiet, maybe Pelle would think he was sound asleep.

“Soo…since I’m housebound today, I thought we could marathon the latest season of _Celebrity Top Dog_ …if you’re interested…?”

Like most unmated Omegas, Pelle preferred to stay at home indoors when he was in heat. It was less socially disruptive. In years past, this had been a wonderful excuse to spend a few fun days together on the couch in front of the television and chowing down on junk food. But this year… _this year_ …

“Don’t feel good,” Ulf muttered, infusing his voice with as much feigned misery as he could muster. “Wanna sleep more.”

“Hey, lil’ bro? What’s the matter? You can tell me.” The door to Ulf’s bedroom opened, and Pelle—beautiful, perfect, _sweet-smelling_ Pelle—entered and said down on the edge of Ulf’s bed. He placed a hand on Ulf’s shoulder. “Ulf, are you—”

Hundreds of thousands of years of instincts kicked themselves into high gear, and with a strength he hadn’t known he possessed, Ulf seized Pelle and pulled him down flat onto the bed.

“Lil’ bro? What are you…oh!” Pelle gasped at the sensation of Ulf’s hard cock sliding awkwardly against the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. Bless his big brother for not wearing nappies or other undergarments!

Pelle was larger than Ulf, and taller, and over half again his weight, but when Ulf threw his arms possessively around his neck and buried his face to his chest, nosed crushed against his sternum, hips already jerking with a desperate, animal rhythm, he yielded to Ulf like the Omega in heat that he was and moaned wordlessly—desire and distress mingled—as he opened his legs for Ulf’s Alpha cock.

Pelle’s hole was soaking wet, and a river of clear, slick fluid coated Ulf’s cock immediately as he thrust awkwardly, seeking entry. At any other time, Ulf’s complete lack of experience would probably have made penetration difficult, but with Pelle’s heat driving Ulf to mindless rut, Ulf was inside his big brother in a trice, a single, hot, burning stroke from tip to base, where, still in its sheath, his knot was swelling and getting ready to _pop_ —

Ulf thrust. And thrust. _And thrust_. Pelle whimpered and moaned and wrapped all four limbs around Ulf. They were brothers; this was wrong! But nothing so wrong had ever felt so right, and Pelle began to lift his hips to complement each of Ulf’s inward thrusts so that their flesh met with with a ringing slap at the appex of each stroke. Ulf was mouthing his brother’s chest, his pert nipples, the graceful bow of his collarbone, his shoulder, the flesh above his pheromone glands where his scent was most intoxicating—

His knot was fully everted now, and hitting the stretched, sloppy pucker of Pelle’s sensitive hole. They were making the most delicious squelching noises, and from that Ulf knew his three-stage Alpha ejaculation had already started.

That made the end inevitable. With one final, mighty thrust that Pelle met more than halfway, Ulf knotted his big brother, and while Pelle wailed and coated their bellies with his modest load of semen, Ulf tumbled over the precipice into the longest, most intense orgasm of his young life.

It lasted for well over a minute and a half. When Ulf came back to himself, he was still buried deep and tied to his big brother, and there was a salt-iron tang of fresh blood in his mouth. He’d _bitten_ Pelle—he’d _marked_ him with a mating bite at the base of his neck where all the world would see.

It was shameful. Ulf should have felt ashamed. His first time? With his own big brother?! But as Pelle nestled happily beneath him, blissed out and lazy, Ulf felt to shame whatsoever.

All that mattered in the big, bad world was the two of them. They’d figure this out later, just as they always had—together.


End file.
